


AsaNoya

by Briannaall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	AsaNoya

Asahi’s POV  
Sitting on a bench in the gym relaxing, taking a break from practice. Someone sat next to me, I turned to look and was surprised to see that a student that is not part of the volleyball team was there. I recognized her, she's been at every single one of our games. She smiled widely, “Hi Asahi-san!!” I smiled awkwardly, I glanced over at Noya who looked upset. The girl sitting next to me was talking but I was only half listening, I stopped her. “Hey, uh sorry I gotta get back to practice.” I got up before she could comment. I walked over to Nishinoya, “is everything okay Noya?” I asked, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. He just nodded and continued to practice. I followed suit. 

At the end of practice I jogged over to Noya, “are you still coming over for the weekend?” I smiled at him, Noya nodded. We quickly went to grab our things from our lockers. After leaving the school I reached over and held his hand, he gripped it tightly. “Noya, are you okay? Something seems off.” I said lightly. “Do you love me?” I was shocked. “Of course, why would you even ask that?” I stopped him and pulled him closer to me. He didn't answer, “baby? Talk to me please.” He looked up at me. “I’m sorry, I just saw that girl flirting with you at practice and got worried, I-” I cut him off kissing him softly. “Baby listen to me, I love you and only you. I don't ever want you to worry about that okay?” Noya looked up at me, tears in his eyes and hugged me. I held him tightly. “Piggyback ride?” He asked looking up at me. Chuckling I kneeled down for him to hop on my back. And I started walking. 

Getting back to my house I put him down and headed to the kitchen. “Noya what do you want for supper?” I asked softly. “Uhm anything, I don't care.” He sat on the counter. I got between his legs smiling at him, he wrapped his legs around me pulling me closer. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. He pulled away slowly, “I think I know what I want for supper.” He smiled, “and what is that?” I asked quietly. “You..” he said, pulling me closer, I smiled. “Lets go upstairs then baby.” We walked upstairs and I knew we were gonna have some fun.


End file.
